Une aventure hors du commun
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Je m'appelle Madison Smith et je suis une étudiante en droit, rien de plus banale pour comment on les appelle déjà? Des moldus. J'entreprends de devenir une grande et célèbre avocate mais mon existence va rapidement basculer lorsque je ferais la connaissance d'un certain Severus Rogue ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenu pour cette nouvelle fanfic un peu particulière**

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent **

**Sur ceux bonne découverte à vous :)**

* * *

><p>Bonjour je m'appelle Madison, 17 ans et je vais vous compter mon histoire.<p>

Née au Worcester un 14 mai, d'une mère sorcière travaillant au ministère de la magie en tant que représentante des affaires étrangères et d'un père inconnu. J'étudie au collège Oxford en vue de devenir avocate comme ma prof de lycée qui a su me transmettre sa passion pour le droit.

Surdouée de nature, j'ai sauté une classe et me voilà aujourd'hui en première année de droit. Une université réputée et très prisé des jeunes riches et surtout très sélective. Je fus affublée d'une bourse, mes excellents résultats m'ont permis de réussir tout ce que j'entreprenais.

Je suis une battante, une personne qui n'abandonne jamais mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour satisfaire mon entourage qui sont tous des sorciers. Par ma faute, ma mère dût renoncer au monde des sorciers pour s'installer dans le monde des non sorciers, moldu, je crois. C'est ainsi que la communauté magique nous identifie.

Elle m'avait inscrite en premier lieu dans un pensionnat mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à être loin d'elle mais aussi de Roxane ma chienne. Un être qui m'est extrêmement cher car elle était un cadeau de l'homme qui était mon père. Je l'avais eu pour mon onzième anniversaire, avec une lettre anonyme. Même si je l'en voulais, cet animal ne m'avait rien fait, elle réussit à faire une chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant elle, percer ma carapace derrière laquelle je me réfugiais.

Oui, je pense qu'après cette brève introduction, vous vous êtes rapidement rendu compte que je n'étais pas une personne normale, autrement dit que je n'étais pas une sorcière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas hérité de ce gène, et au fil des années je dus me rendre à l'évidence, ce monde sera un monde à jamais fermer pour moi

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré ce petit détail, je n'étais pas une personne à plaindre, ma mère était une personne très influente dans le monde des sorciers et dans le mien. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle m'avait déjà aidé à avoir quelque chose.

En parlant de ma mère, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais une véritable relation mère fille avec elle, ses dernières années, notre relation pourrait être qualifiée de spéciale mais je n'arrivais jamais à définir si c'était en bien ou en mal. Mais étant tout le temps absente, je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir

Lorsque j'appris qu'elle allait partir pour une conférence au States, j'étais à la Fac, sonnait le dernier cours de la journée et au lieu de rentrer, j'étais au café du coin, profitant d'un petit moment de paix avec ma meilleure amie Alex et mon meilleur ami Aaron.

La journée avait été longue et très fastidieuse mais cela faisait du bien de se détendre avec ses amis. Je m'installais sur une banquette, laissant tous mes muscles me détendre avant de rentrer et affronter ma mère qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur depuis ces quelques jours

- Elle part pour combien de temps ? Demanda Alex qui sirotait son smoothie

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne me dit jamais rien, dis-je désespérée d'être constamment mise à l'écart

- Tu pourras souffler un peu, rétorqua Aaron

- Pas faux, répondis-je en souriant. Au moins j'aurais le champ libre

- Ça vous dit d'aller danser ce week-end ? Demanda Alex avec un petit sourire coin

- Oh oui, répondis-je enthousiasmée, toujours prête pour me défouler mais pour le moment faut que je rentre avant de me faire démolir, ajoutai-je

Je dus partir, mais ce petit moment même s'il était bref me permis de me détendre mais trop court à mon gout. L'accueil une fois entrée plantait bien le décor de l'ambiance qui régnait. Je voulais tout faire pour éviter une confrontation mais c'était peine perdu, à peine avais-je franchi le seuil que ma mère se jeta sur moi tel une lionne guettant sa proie

- Il y a longtemps que je t'attends Madison, dit ma mère avec un mauvais regard

- Je suis désolée maman, j'étais avec des amis, répondis-je en baissant les yeux honteuse

- Petite idiote, au lieu de t'excuser comme une imbécile va préparer mes dossiers ! Ordonna-t-elle

Je déposais mes affaires, dans ma chambre avant de me rendre dans mon bureau et de commencer à ranger ses dossiers, il y en avait de tout genre que je devais classer et surtout trier et préparer. Heureusement pour moi que je m'étais pris à l'avance, il ne me restait qu'une poignée et je sentais que la soirée allait être longue.

- Je vais au ministère, toi prépare mes dossiers et avant mon retour je te veux au lit, c'est compris ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement

- Mais j'en a pour la soirée ! Dis-je surprise

- Tu te débrouilles, ordonna-t-elle avant de disparaitre

Je poussais un long soupir, comment voulait-elle que je termine ses maudits dossiers avant 22h00 ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, après m'être fait un sandwich rapide, je m'étais mise au boulot. Je survolais un peu les dossiers, lisant avec intérêt les dossiers. J'aurais tellement aimé être plongé dans ce monde au moins une fois dans ma vie, juste une fois histoire de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être une sorcière

Bien que je m'efforçais de ne pas laisser paraitre mon intérêt pour ce monde, j'enviais bien évidemment tous les sorciers. Il m'arrivait souvent de regarder l'album de maman et de m'imaginer à sa place. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi ce monde m'avait été fermé mais à quoi servait de s'attarder sur de vulgaire détail ?

Une belle carrière d'avocate me tendait les bras cela était à la seule condition que je sorte major de ma promo et que je réussite à intégrer un cabinet une fois le concours passé. Rien n'était joué, rien ne m'était donné, j'étais destinée à me battre contre le monde entier pour réussir. Pourquoi ruminer sans cesse, cela ne servait à rien et j'avais du boulot devant moi.

Il devait être 1h00 du matin quand je terminais de rédiger les rapports avec un vocabulaire assez soutenu digne des plus grands juristes. Après une courte douche je me couchais, j'avais cours dans les heures qui allait venir et par conséquent il n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt pour la suite bisous<strong>

**C'est une histoire que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'aider à l'écrire**

**Je serai ravie de recevoir vos idées.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Déjà merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Voilà la suite bonne lecture et si vous avez des hypothèses qui vous viennent entre temps n'hésitez pas à partager **

* * *

><p>J'étais réveillée à 7h00 pour me préparer à aller en cours, j'étais fatiguée et je somnolais encore mais après une bonne douche et un café je serais d'attaque, du moins je l'espérais, la journée allait être plus longue que prévue.<p>

Le réveil était extrêmement dur, chaque jour pour me motiver je me disais que le réveil était dur mais la réussite encore plus dure, je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester dans mon lit à flemmarder et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela me manquait.

Je descendis les escaliers à la recherche de ma mère … elle était déjà partie et ceux même sans un au revoir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations affectifs et c'était ce que me faisait le plus mal la plus part du temps, j'avais l'impression que j'étais comme un poids pour elle mais je m'ôtais rapidement cette idée de la tête, j'étais sa fille son enfant, celle qu'elle avait porté en elle pendant 9 mois … un parent ne peut pas détester son enfant, si ?

J'avais d'autre préoccupation, comme celle de partir en cours. Je fis rapidement sortir Roxanne avant de me mettre en route et la journée pouvait enfin commencer comme elle se devait ; la tête dans le cul mais le soleil brillait, c'était ce qui était le plus important.

Après avoir enchainé un, deux, trois, quatre cours, ma journée touchait presque à sa fin, la nuit était loin de s'installer et moi loin d'être rentrée … je pris mon troisième café de la journée avant de me rendre à un cours oratoire, je somnolais et ma tête menaçait de toucher la table, par chance Alex me donnait suffisamment de coup de coude pour me maintenir éveiller.

Lorsque mn tour arriva, je tirais un sujet au hasard que je devais défendre, j'étais plutôt doué pour les allocutions mais la fatigue était tellement pesante que je ne faisais que des blancs et que je peinais à combler

Mon professeur me regarda un moment avant de me renvoyer après à peine 3 minutes au tableau à ma place et exigea à me voir. Je sentais les ennuis venir mais dans l'état de zombie dans lequel j'étais, je me fichais un peu de ce qu'il dirait, j'étais juste pressée de terminer ma journée et de rentrer chez moi

Les heures me paraissaient plus longues que d'habitude je voulais rentrer chez moi mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, je me rendis au bureau du prof qui avait l'air ennuyé de me voir

- Tu as dormi hier soir Madison ? Demanda-t-il alors que je regardais mes pieds

- Oui monsieur, répondis-je en évitant son regard

- Evites de mentir Madison ou je serais obligé de convoquer ta mère pour parler un peu de ton état dans mon cours, dit-il sévèrement

- J'ai très peu dormi, dis-je sincèrement, mais ne convoquez pas ma mère s'il vous plait, en plus elle est absente

- Et qui te garde ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Je … euh … je ne comprends pas, dis-je surprise

- Tu es mineur Madison, tu devrais savoir que tout mineur sauf émancipé dépend de la responsabilité d'une personne apte à la représenter donc je te repose la question qui te garde ? Demanda-t-il

- Euh … je euh … commençai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire, mes grands-parents

- Je les convoque lundi pour parler de ton état, dit-il en me tendant un mot

- Mais j'aurais le temps de récupérer d'ici là, répondis-je précipitamment

- Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois, et que cela ne peut pas durer ! Dit-il sévèrement, donc lundi 15h30 je veux les voir, compris ?

Mais de quoi il se mêlait ce con, j'avais une baisse de régime et tout de suite il faut appeler les parents. Je n'allais rien dire, pour une fois que je pouvais être tranquille hors de question qu'elle soit gâchée par une tiers personne.

Il croyait le seul à connaitre le droit ? Je faisais aussi du droit et même si j'étais cataloguée comme amatrice, je n'avais rien à envier aux autres

Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais passer rapidement au supermarché du coin pour prendre des croquettes à Roxane avant de pouvoir définitivement rentrer et dormir.

La seule chose que je rêvais de faire depuis ce matin était de dormir, dormir sans jamais me relever. Je passais rapidement à la superette du coin avant de rentrer contente que la journée se termine enfin. Roxane fut ravie de me voir comme à son habitude, elle adorait me sauter dessus pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, j'étais certes fatigué mais pas au point de l'envoyer bouler.

Elle était mon petit bébé et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir fâcher avec moi. Je dus prendre sur moi pour m'occuper d'elle, mais j'en avais l'habitude maintenant, ce n'était pas la première fois. Je la lavais, elle eut la gentille de ne pas faire d'opposition en me voyant aussi fatiguée, une fois lavée je la fis manger et enfin elle pouvait se reposer

Moi mon programme était autre, après une douche chaude très rapide, je m'assurais que partout était fermé et au lit. Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour manger et encore moins pour m'avancer sur mes devoirs

A cet instant j'étais plus comparable à un zombie qu'à un être humain. Roxane au pied de mon lit veillait sur mon sommeil et c'était pour moi le principal.

La nuit fut tellement paisible, le matin au réveil, Roxane était fut mon lit, elle me regardait alors que je m'éveillais lentement, elle avança son museau vers en ma direction réclamant encore des caresses.

Je m'étendais, décontractant mes muscles avant de pousser ma couverture et me pencher vers elle. Son réflexe, poser ses deux pattes sur mon estomac avant de lever la tête en ma direction. Elle était si adorable, c'était mon gros nounours, mon petit bébé, mon cadeau.

Lorsque je sortis du lit, il était déjà 14h57 et j'avais 17 appels de manquer. On était samedi et il était convenu que nous allions danser ce soir. Je rappelais Alex qui à la première sonnerie décrocha, l'air soulagé

- Ça fait des heures que je t'appelle, tu faisais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ce que fait une personne normale, je dormais, répondis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?

- Oui justement, je voulais savoir si tu confirmais et si tu voulais que je vienne te prendre, demanda-t-elle

- Etant donné que je n'ai pas l'âge l'égal pour passer le permis, je dirais oui , répondis-je encore dans les vaps

- Je passerais te prendre à 19h00, on se fera un ciné et après on ira danser, annonça-t-elle le programme

- Ça me va, dis-je en m'installant à la cuisine, à ce soir

Je baillais une fois de plus avant de me faire couler un bon café et après cela un bon bain, j'allais devoir avoir besoin de force si je voulais assurer toute la nuit et il me fallait aussi des vêtements, assez classe pour dire « eh les mecs, vous venez dansez ? » mais pas trop pour dire « un geste mal placé et je t'arrache ce qu'il y a entre les jambes avant de te les faire bouffer à la p'tite cuillère »

L'après-midi allait être assez relax, je le savais, j'avais du temps devant moi et c'était tant mieux, cela faisant longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de temps de pour moi.

Après m'être préparé un en-cas rapide, je m'installais devant la télé, rien de tel qu'une bonne série comme SCANDAL pour se remettre d'une longue semaine, à la fois éprouvante et épuisante.

Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que la journée allait me réserver encore des surprises et pas des plus agréables. La journée c'était super bien déroulée, je m'étais relativement bien reposé et je profitais pour faire mes ongles au tel avec à l'autre bout Aaron qui ne pourrait pas sortir avec nous ce soir, j'avais été un peu déçu mais le show continuait comme disait le proverbe, je n'allais pas me laisser démoraliser pour cela

Je me pouponnais, j'avais réellement l'intention de me défouler ce soir, et rentrer à pas d'heure, cependant ma surprise fut de taille en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos idées même les plus farfelus<strong>

**Cela me tiens à coeur de pouvoir vous faire "participer" par le partage de vos idées et aussi de vous plonger dans un autre monde **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

- Mais qui c'est ce guignol ? Me demandai-je à moi-même

Un homme devant ma porte, je le dévisageais avant de rapidement refermer la porte. Une peur m'envahit progressivement, je criais Roxane qui passa devant moi, les crocs dehors. La porte s'ouvrit seule et là je compris rapidement à qui j'avais à faire et comment il était arrivé là.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire agacé de la situation. Une fois que je maitrisais Roxane, je le fis entrer, il allait déguerpir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il n'allait pas gâcher ma soirée, ni me priver de ma liberté

- Vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Très bonne déduction jeune fille, dit-il en s'avançant, ta mère m'a demandé de venir

- Elle me fait aussi peu confiance ? Demandai-je agacé de le savoir ici à sa demande, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter

- Tu n'es pas en position de protester Madison, dit-il sur un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ce blabla, je dois sortir et à mon retour je vous veux parti ! Ordonnai-je

- Tu ne sors pas ! Dit-il en fermant la porte de sa baguette

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un étranger, ma propre mère ne m'a jamais rien dit et ce n'est pas vous qui allez commencer aujourd'hui, répliquai-je, et d'abord qui vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle Severus, je suis un de tes proches parents et j'ai décidé que tu ne sortiras pas ce soir, dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi, est-ce clair jeune fille ?

- J'aimerais voir cela ! Répondis-je en prenant mon sac et me dirigeant vers la porte

Il me regarda faire, surement voulait-il savoir jusqu'o j'irai mais il ne me connaissait pas et je comptais bien le faire sortir par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginable. Et quand je disais tous les moyens je ne plaisantais pas.

Alors que je tournais la poignée une vive douleur s'empara de mon oreille que je sentais tirer. Plus je me débattais et plus la douleur s'amplifiait de façon proportionnelle. Je le regardais, rageant à l'intérieur, qui il était pour m'imposait quoi que ce soit ?

- Tu es coriace mais pas autant que moi, dit-il avec un air fier sur de lui.

Je n'avais qu'une envie l'étouffer avec ses cheveux qui avaient l'air aussi gras que lui avant de le balancer à mon chien.

- Roxane, dit-il en versant quelques larmes, attaque ! Ordonnai-je

Ma chienne cette traitresse se coucha avant de cacher ses yeux avec sa patte. Je la regardais énervée de la voir ne pas me protéger. Elle était mon ami, mon chien et à la première menace, elle s'écrasait sans même essayer de me défendre.

Sur le coup je me fichais de tout, son comportement … pourquoi elle ? De ma mère je l'aurais compris mais pas d'elle. Je me calmais, reprenant une respiration normale et profonde. Il me lâcha enfin et moi je montais dans ma chambre, lorsqu'elle voulut entrer, je lui claquais la porte au nez mais je n'avais pas imaginé que cela aurait pris de telle proportion.

Ma soirée à cause d'elle venait d'être gâchée et comment pouvait-elle me faire cela ? Elle était généralement prête à me protéger contre ma propre mère lorsque celle-ci s'emportait. Moi qui avais une si grande estime d'elle je voyais que cela n'était pas réciproque. Je balançais mes chaussures contre le mur avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit ; je devais me calmer.

Pourquoi elle ? Apparemment on ne pouvait se fier à personne sur cette terre même pas à sa meilleure amie, le chien était censé être le meilleur ami de l'homme, laissez-moi vous dire que c'était complétement absurde, un animal ne pourrait égaler la compagnie de l'homme

Je m'endormis furieuse de son comportement à mon égard et ce qui m'agaça encore plus fut ses plaintes, je bouchais les oreilles avec mon oreiller mais s'en était trop.

En ouvrant la porte, je la voyais un regard tellement triste devant ma porte mais ce qui me frappa fut de la voir se lever avant de poser sa tête prêt de ma jambe et une patte qui la faisait souffrir.

Je me repassais rapidement la scène dans la tête, je me souvenais d'avoir claqué la porte et de l'avoir entendu mais je n'avais pas vérifié si sa patte était ou non dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce chien trouvait la force de me pardonner et de vouloir se faire pardonner alors que je l'avais cassé la patte.

Je la prise affolée, la posant sur mon lit alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, déposer sa tête sur mon lit. Je la laissais un moment mais elle voulut me suivre, je ne devais pas la laisser faire. D'un ton autoritaire je la fis rester sur mon lit, je descendis rapidement dans le salon, l'autre était encore là, il vint me voir mais je n'avais la tête à là. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui arracher la tête. Je me calmais sinon j'allais lui faire avaler sa maudite baguette.

Je composais le numéro du véto rapidement mais cela sonnait occupé. Je réessayais, il était mon véto attitré, c'était le meilleur de la ville, un premier choix.

Alors qu'il m'interpellait l'air affecté par mon état et soucieux de savoir ce qui se passait je le rembarrait direct, c'était à cause de lui tout ça !

- Vous me foutez la paix, c'est à cause de vous que Roxane a la patte cassé, dis-je de façon virulente, les dents serrées.

Lorsqu'on décrocha, je tombais sur un assistant qui était à moitié endormi. Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation mais il ne pouvait rien faire, le vétérinaire n'était pas là et son assistant n'était qu'un assistant.

* * *

><p><strong>A plus mes petits loups, n'hésitez pas me laisser vos avis cela m fera plaisir et je serais ravie de vous répondre ;) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

- Mais qui c'est ce gJe déposais brutalement le téléphone avant de remonter, lui me retint le bras, il avait l'air de perdre patience mais la mienne, cela faisait bel lurette qu'elle était envolée.

- Vous me lâchez ! Dis-je en ôtant sa main, si vous n'étiez pas venu, Roxane ne serait pas blessée par ma faute et je n'aurais pas à pleurer pour trouver un vétérinaire pour elle

- Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, dit-il en me reprenant le bras avant de me tourner vers lui pour que nos regards se croisent ;

- Je vous parle comme j'en ai envie, répondis-je encore sur les nerfs

- Madison, c'est mon dernier avertissement, dit-il avec un regard sévère, ne m'oblige pas à sévir déjà

- Allez vous faire foutre, répondis-je avant de courir vers ma chambre

Je le sentis souffler d'exaspération, il me fit léviter jusqu'à lui avant de me mettre au coin, comme une gosse, j'avais passé l'âge. La seule personne qui avait osé le faire et dont je m'étais pris une raclée par la suite fut ma nounou qui devait me surveiller quand maman partait en voyage. J'essayais de bouger mais il m'avait collé au plancher.

Au loin, j'entendais Roxane hurler, elle me déchirait littéralement le cœur, surtout savant que c'était ma faute, que si je n'avais pas fait l'idiote, elle ne serait pas blessé.

J'essayais de me tirer de là quoi qu'il arrive, je voulais la protéger de ce que l'autre lui faisait ; mais il m'était complétement impossible de bouger. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais je n'arrivais pas à me dégager.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, bouchant mes oreilles, je ne pouvais plus entendre ses hurlements de douleur. Comment avais-je pu lui faire cela ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagit de façon posé merde. Je voulais être juriste et voilà que je m'emportais pour une broutille ;

C'était sa faute et je comptais bien lui faire payer cela. Pour moi, pour Roxane ce type allait payer et très cher. J'essayais de faire en sorte de ne pas entendre mais s'en était trop pour moi, c'était un cadeau et qui plus est un être humain, je ne pouvais pas rester stoïque, lorsque je réussis enfin à me libérer, je courus dans ma chambre avant de sauter au cou de Roxane qui avait … avait la patte bandé ?

Elle avait l'air moins souffrir mais que c'était-il passé ? L'étranger apparut dans ma chambre avec un léger sourire sur son visage et pas les mains vides. Il déposa une panoplie de fiole sur le lit et me donna les instructions pour la guérir

- Merci, dis-je vraiment reconnaissante

- Tout cela ne se serait pas produit si tu avais accepté de te calmer, dit-il sévèrement, j'avais voulu passé sur les évènements d'aujourd'hui mais ton insolence de tout à l'heure m'oblige à sévir, tu as le choix, soit de prendre ta punition maintenant, soit demain matin

- Quoi ? Demandai-je sous le choc alors qu'il faisait apparaitre un bâton qui avait l'air aussi fin et souple

- Oui jeune fille, tu vas être punie pour ton comportement, dit-il en durcissant son regard

- Je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de la sorte, dis-je en sortant de mon état de gratitude

- Je ne te laisse guère le choix, fais un choix et vite ou je le ferais à ta place, dit-il sérieusement

- Vous voulez me battre c'est ça ? Demandai-je en m'emportant, vous n'avez pas fait assez de dégât dans ma vie depuis votre arrivée ?

- Il y a une différence entre battre un enfant et le punir pour sa bêtise mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, maintenant choisis ! Ordonna-t-il

- Touchez-moi et je vous ferais enfermer pour l'éternité espèce de malade ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard

- Je vois, dit-il en fouillant ses poches, la seule chose que tu fais est de rendre cette situation encore plus difficile pour toi et moi

Il pointa sa baguette en ma direction avant de murmurer une chose incompréhensible mais tout à coup, je quittais mon lit, lévitant jusqu'à mon bureau. J'attrapais tous ce que je pouvais pour retrouver terre mais l'attraction était trop forte. Une fois devant, il m'obligea à me pencher sans difficulté sur mon bureau, la magie faisait tout alors que j'essayais de me relever.

J'avais beau m'appuyer le plus fortement possible contre mon bureau, rien à faire, j'avais l'impression d'être un pôle négatif et mon bureau un pôle positif. Sans vraiment que je puisse faire quelque chose, mon pantalon atterrit à mes chevilles.

- Je vous le ferais regretter, pauvre con ! Dis-je en sentant la peur monter rapidement

- N'envenime pas les choses Madison, répondit-il mais calmement

Dans l'impossibilité de remonter mon pantalon, je ne pouvais que subir la punition de ce malade mental.

- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-il en faisant siffler le bâton dans l'air comme un sadique, tu voulais continuer à agir comme un enfant alors je vous traiterais en enfant ! Dit-il sévèrement alors qu'un coup atterri sur mes pauvres fesses. tu en recevras 15 pour ton insolence et tâches de ne pas les oublier car je n'hésiterais pas à renouveler l'opération si nécessaire

Et là, il commença son maudit décompte, si la première mon souffle fut court, le second il fut carrément coupé. Les autres étaient terribles, j'avais l'impression que ma peau se déchirait en deux sous les coups qui étaient très féroces. Lorsque le dernier coup tomba, je pus me relever, en larmes mais avec un mauvais regard, s'il croyait qu'on pouvait lever la main impunément sur moi sans craindre la moindre représaille, c'était qu'il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil

- Nous parlerons des nouvelles règles demain matin, dit-il en sortant, pour l'instant vas au lit

Des nouvelles règles ? Il était sérieux ? Il se prenait pour qui cette espèce de vieux crouton ? Pour mon père ? Il se croyait chez lui ? J'étais chez moi et il était hors de question que je lui obéisse.

* * *

><p><strong>A tous les fans de Rogue ou Madison donnez moi des idées x)<strong>

**Je sèche peu pour la suite sniff **


End file.
